With the development of the flat display devices and comparing with the traditional liquid crystal display, OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) display panel has gradually become a new generation of the mainstream flat panel display device because of its fast response, wide color gamut, ultra-thin, self-luminous, flexible and other characteristics. The transparent display, as a new display technology, allows the observer to see the background behind the screen through the display screen. This novel display technology can broaden the application of the display, and can be applied to mobile phones, computers, display windows and other display devices.
In the long history of the research, the inventors of the present application have found that the present OLED display panel can only achieve either non-transparent display or transparent display. The OLED display panel is required to achieve different display states in the different scenes. For example, when being as a TV to be watched, the user desires the OLED display panel to be a non-transparent display; when being as a window to be used, the user wants the OLED display panel to be transparent.